


The Home Team

by ReaderJane



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-28
Updated: 2010-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-08 07:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderJane/pseuds/ReaderJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even Scoobies get to watch the Olympics sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Home Team

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: Buffy vs. Dracula, before Xander was mesmerized  
> Written for the open_on_sunday prompt, "Gold"  
> A/N: BvsD aired on Sept 26, 2000, during the Sydney summer Olympics  
> Disclaimer: still not mine, alas

"Who watched the Olympics last night?" Xander flopped onto Giles' couch.

Willow, scanning manuscripts, paid no attention.

Giles wore worried look #4. "Before you could stake him, he dissolved?" Buffy shrugged, evasive.

"Hey," Xander tried to inject some cheer. "We've beaten worse opponents." He gestured at the three heads bent together, his family. "You'll come home with the gold--" he pointed at Buffy, "the silver--" Giles scowled, "and the bronze." Willow shook her hair out of her eyes. "Before Count Big Bad knows what hit him, you'll be on the podium and he'll be dust. Nobody's knocking Team Buffster off the tower."


End file.
